darkmoonfairefandomcom-20200215-history
Sir Than'so Shadeleaf
Appearance Than’so looks like your average elf apart from that his hair is dyed black and he has a burn on his right cheek. He also has a badly done tattoo on his lower arm off the shattered sun insignia. Background Early life. Than’so is son to Lord Shadeleaf, a former trader and ranger that bought his way into nobility. While growing up Than’so was spoiled rotten by his wealthy family, this had a great impact on his personality. He often made games off getting servants off the House into trouble and punished. For instance he had seven off his fencing teachers fired and ordered to be beaten senseless after they provoked him. When he came of age his father had him trained at Ravenhold Manor, his father had plans to use his son to elevate his house and gain more prestige through effective assassinations of rivals. Despite his problems with authority Than’so managed to complete his training as an assassin. He remained under the employ of the manor for some time until word came that the scourge had reached his homeland. The War. Putting his training to work he managed to evade detection by the scourge and reach his home. During the war he aided several refugees by taking them into his home and organizing small raids on scourge outposts. ( Recent sources refute this claim as being propaganda from the Shadeleaf household to popularize their House. Claims have been made that they did not only refuse refugees shelter from the scourge, they where completely absent in the defence of Quel’thanas. There is no proof however for these accusations.) The Phoenix Guard. After the war Than’so got recruited by the Phoenix guard, an elite military force of Silvermoon. During his time in the guard he was known for his ruthless ambition, flattering his superiors and attempting to make his fellow guardsmen look bad. Despite completing his orders with brutal efficiency and a twisted enthusiasm for killing, he often left his fellow guardsmen at risk and was often punished for it. During the Guard’s banishment from Silvermoon he met Lord Drakefire in Shattrath, the two recognized each other as being complete opposites and soon found themselves in a fight. During this fight Than’so had the knight blinded, under his blade and at his mercy (using about every cheap trick at his disposal) but soon the Lord called for his dragon who ended the fight before Shadeleaf could. The two would remember this incident and keep a personal grudge against one another. When the Shattered Sun was established Than’so immediately joined their ranks and was send to assassinate various magisters. But when the war ended and the sunwell was restored he retired from both the Shattered Sun and the Phoenix Guard and was married to a noble lady to strengthen the two houses’ relations. Present. Than’so has grown to enjoy (and abuse) his nobility. He married a noble lady for political reasons and had several children. Despite this he still often secretly works as an assassin for Ravenhold. Personality Than’so was instructed in proper conduct befitting off a noble and does so when in the presence off others he recognises as being useful to him. But more often then not he will come across as a rude, arrogant and egotistical man ( especially toward non Sin’dorei which he views as savages). He often engages in conversation but seems more interested in hearing himself speak as to any actual replies. Part off this is to be blamed on his upbringing, as stated above he was spoiled rotten and believes that the world revolves around himself and all the other people inhabiting it are there for his amusement. He will often stir up trouble for no other reason as to see people fight while he remains watching from the sidelines. He does not engage in combat himself when he can help it, rather he likes to play people off against each other. Despite the Sunwell being restored, he still openly engages in the feeding of fel magic and sometimes he will get a hyper like rush from doing this. Than’so is also an infamous womanizer, though an unsuccessful one. It is said that he will chase anything female with a pulse and has been spotted around goblin brothels by gossip hunters. See also Category:Characters